Memories of Senna
by Ametsu
Summary: This story is based on the Bleach movie Memories of Nobody where one year has passed after the event of the movie. Ichigo is starting to remember past event's of the girl he once met a year ago. This story is dedicated to all the IchigoxSenna fans.
1. Remember

Memories... a year has passed since that day... The day, the girl named Senna who had appeared in Ichigo's life was gone from everyone's memories when she sacrificed her life to save the lives of everyone in both worlds, and the life of the one she loved... Her last moments where with him, as she embraced him tightly and didn't want to let go... what was going through ichigo's mind when he began to feel her fading?...her voice, her warmth, her touch, slowly disappearing before him. The pain he felt when she left his side, no longer able to do anything to save her, feeling helpless as he went on his knees... "(Will...I meet you again?)" 

After the Blanks lost their power, everyone lost their memories of her, losing their memories of everything that had happened, like if those days never existed, precious memories, lost. The next day Ichigo was passing through the bridge from where he last saw her, the place where she confessed her feelings for him and sacrificed herself to save him. As he continued walking on the bridge, a gust of wind startled everyone except Ichigo, he turned to look at the direction from where the wind was pressing at and saw a red ribbon floating through the wind, he stretched his arm and caught it, he looked at the ribbon that he caught and began to show a surprised expression on his face

He held on to the ribbon tightly as he watched a school girl running past the crowd, she was laughing happily, she looked the same as the girl Ichigo met, her face, her smile, her energy... she slowly passed Ichigo, as he stared at her and watched her pass him, he closed his eyes to hold his emotions, and just smiled gently, remembering her..."(Even if everyone's memories of you where erased... I will never forget you)", He turned and continued on his way.

**Chapter 1: "Remember"**

Ichigo Kurosaki, now 17 years old and in senior year; was walking home from school with his usual serious expression, he arrived home and touched the door knob, he stopped and sensed a strong presence, a presence he has felt throughout his whole life since he was a child. He quickly opened the door and dodged to his right as his father's kick went right through; hitting the air when he attempted to kick his own son. "Hey dad" Ichigo responded in a lazy tone while he got inside. "Ichigo!, you never cease to amaze me!, to think my own son can now dodge every blow I throw at him!" Said Isshin Kurosaki, father of Ichigo, and two wonderful daughters Yuzu and Karin. He got into his knees in front of a large picture on the wall [How he got there from outside without Ichigo noticing is only a mystery "Mother!, Our boy has finally turned into a man!, There is no more...no more that I can teach our boy, he is now ready to live his life as an adult!..." He said as tears poured from his eyes.

Ichigo left his shoes on the main entrance inside of his house, he ignored his father's usual rambling and walked upstairs, he reached for the door knob of his room and suddenly began to remembered something, he blinked his eyes a few times, thinking if it was fatigue and slowly entered his room, he saw himself walking towards his chair and sat down while seeing a girl sitting on his bed. He continued seeing them talking but their voices could not be heard.

_Ichigo_

He continued to stand in his door step with an empty stare on his room. From behind a girl said "Ichigo, I'm talking to you!". Ichigo made a quiet gasp and returned to reality as he saw his bed empty, he then turned and saw Karin with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Ichigo, are you... alright?"

"Y..yhea, I'm alright" he replied while touching his head with his right hand. Karin stared at him for a moment, knowing that something was probably wrong with him, but said "Yuzu has dinner ready so come on down".

Ichigo seemed to be starring at nothing with a thousand yard stare, he then closed his eyes and sighed, he said "Sorry, not hungry right now, tell her that I will eat later" he reached for the door and slowly closed it. Karin was worried but decided to just leave him alone, assuming that he needed some alone time to think.

Ichigo dropped his bag on his desk that was located next to his bed, he took off his school uniform and changed into his regular clothing which was a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He walked towards his bed and laid down while he made a deep sigh. "(What was that memory about?, it was faint, but I feel like I remember it, but that girl...I, think I saw her before...)" Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Five hours later the phone rang, Ichigo was startled and looked at the time, thinking how could he fricking fall asleep like that, he quickly got up to pick the phone that kept on ringing. "H-hello?" he responded as he waited to know who it was. "Ichigo, this is Urahara Kisuke, I want to speak to you privately concerning something important"

Ichigo's expression suddenly changed and said "Right, I'll be right there" He hung up and walked towards his closet, he grabbed another shirt but this one was black, as he put it on top of the one he was was wearing, he reached for a dark blue sweater that had a zipper on the middle and slowly put it on. he took his cell phone that had a thin chain on it, he then put on two belts for style and walked out of his room. He walked down stairs slowly to not make any noise and exited as he ran towards Urahara's shop.

It took him minutes before reaching the shop that was nicely hidden in a maze of buildings, he walked towards the entrance and slowly opened the sliding door to come face to face with Urahara's assistant, Tessai Tsukabishi a Tall, dark colored man that always seemed to be serious all the time. He stared at Ichigo for a moment before he said "Urahara has been expecting you, please follow me" Ichigo scratched his head with his right hand and began to follow him.

Tessai got on his knees and slid the door open from where Urahara was waiting, he said while looking down "Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki has arrived"

"Great!, let him in" he said in a cheerful like tone. Ichigo let himself in as the sliding door closed shut. "So, what was it that you wanted to see me for?" Ichigo said, getting right to the point.

"Right, Well. The soul society is having some difficulties with a certain world called the 'Valley of Screams', a group of exiles have started to act up and are using souls in that Valley called 'Blanks' as their weapons, usually those souls wouldn't obey anyone, but somehow they managed to gain control of them. I remember that group of people who where exiled from the soul society, but now there only seems to be four of them left. I don't know what happened to the others, especially Ganryu who is proclaimed to be a possible threat, maybe they are already dead, since there is not a single trace of them left in the 'Valley of Screams'" Urahara explained.

Ichigo began to think to himself and asked "So, what are those four people up to?, what is their plan and what's so important about stopping them?, and why me?, can't those lazy bastards from Gotei 13 do anything about it?"

Urahara laughed and said "That's so like you Ichigo, I'm telling you this because I thought you might want to have something to do after not doing anything for the past two months, but just listen to the situation and I'm sure you might be interested in it. Now, To tell you the truth, I'm not 100 accurate, but they are trying to find a special key, a key that is able to force both this world, and the Soul society to collide with each other" Urahara said in a serious tone as Ichigo's eyes widen with disbelief. "Of course, that's only an assumption of mine, but it is possible".

"So...what's this key they are searching for?"

Urahara closed his eyes and said "The...Memory Rosary"

_To be continued..._

_**This is my First story on this site, Hopefully some of you will find this story to be interesting, I will update if I see some feedback and criticism, thank you to those who read it.**  
_


	2. Memory Rosary

**Chapter 2: Memory Rosary  
**

"The...Memory Rosary?" Ichigo said in a confused manner. "That's right, the Memory Rosary is a condensed mass of thoughts and memories, eventually creating a being with the same physical appearance of either a male or female, this being can also act and perform things like if its an ordinary person, not much else is known about it, so that's all the information I can give you" Urahara explained to Ichigo, he slowly got on his feet and walked towards the door, he turned his eyes in a way to see Ichigo "So?, what do you think Ichigo?"

Ichigo was looking at the ground like if he was thinking, Urahara turned and watched Ichigo for a moment until Ichigo gave a smile. "Yhea, I guess I will have to pay those guys a visit"

Urahara closed his eyes as he smiled "Heh, very well then, come back here tomorrow while I get things prepared for your departure, I managed to invent a device that can allow me to locate holes to other dimensions that are hidden in either the Living world or Soul Society. Oh and one more thing, you are to keep silent about this, the Soul Society is trying to keep this situation a secret from anyone outside of Gotei 13, so if anyone else is to find out about this, they might take actions to prevent that certain someone from meddling in their affairs" Urahara finished

Ichigo got on his feet and walked towards the sliding door, he slide it open and walked away.

Ichigo was walking on the side walk late at night, the street lights brightened his path as he continued, other people seemed to be up late at night to pass their time and have fun, some of them where students that go to his school.

He continued walking while still thinking of what he was going to do tomorrow in the Valley of screams, and how the Memory Rosary looks like, it was faint but he was starting to remember how the Rosary looked like. He stopped walking and found himself in the fair, he gasped and thought to himself "(Why did I came here for?)".

He didn't wanted to stick around for long but he decided to take a look around, as he walked he saw crowds of people gathered in entertainment places where people performed acts, stores where crowded and rides where always full. "Man, I seriously don't know what I'm doing here, but why do I feel like staying here?" Ichigo said quietly, then closed his eyes and turned to go back home, he then noticed the ferris wheel from far, its beautiful bright lights lightened the sky.

_You sure do like High places huh?_

_..That's because when your up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and hazy suddenly becomes crystal clear._

Ichigo touched his head with his right hand again and closed his eyes, "S...Senna?" Ichigo said quietly while he slowly opened his eyes to see his palm that was close to his face.

"This is unexpected, what brings you here Ichigo?" said a familiar voice who was getting closer to where Ichigo was standing, He turned and said "Uryu..."

Uryu continued walking until he got close enough to Ichigo, he saw Ichigo looking pale, it was unlike him to look like that. "Hey, um, are you alright?" Uryu questioned.

"I don't know... but, I'm starting to feel this pinch like feeling inside me, I don't know why but it happens every time I see her face... it hurts..."

"Her face?, do you mean Orohime? or Rukia?" Uryu said jokingly but Ichigo didn't take the joke seriously enough to flat out deny it. "No, I'm starting to remember now, a girl named Sen-" Ichigo was interrupted by a sudden Increase of ReiatsuSpiritual Pressure/Force, Uryu also felt it as he looked up at the visible pressure that was being forced down like gravity. Without wasting much time Ichigo ran towards the area where the pressure was coming from, Uryu followed.

"Ichigo, this Reiatsu feels like it belings to a Soul Reaper, do you have any Idea who it is?"

"No, but I guess we are about to find out!" Ichigo grabbed a small green pill and swallowed it as static emitted from his body and Ichigo's soul was released, his soul form was wearing common Soul reaper clothing which was a black shihakusho; He was also carrying a large blade which was covered in white bandages as he leaped up into the air and continued to jump from building to building.

Ichigo arrived at the location before Uryu which was an empty park, it was dark outside so it was safe to do anything there since there where no bystanders this late at night. He continued to press forward, as he walked through the park and looked around for any suspicious activity.

"Oh, a Soul Reaper eh?" Said a voice from behind, Ichigo quickly turned and grabbed his Zanpakuto as the bandages quickly let lose, he then gripped the handle of his sword and got into position.

"Who are you?" Ichigo questioned. "Now, now, don't you have any manners?, you have to give our your name first before asking for someone else's name" The person slowly walked towards Ichigo to reveal his face, he was a young looking male that had long yellow hair, he had a scar just below his left eye like a tear; and had a mechanical right arm, he also had two sword sheath's sticking out on his both sides below his waist.

"You... you must be the one who Lord Nushi was talking about, A boy with short orange hair; Zanpakuto the size of his height...Your the one who's come in contact with the Memory Rosary, with you, we will be able to locate the whereabouts of the Memory Rosary to Achieve the goal that all of us Exiled from the Soul society dreamed to do, the goal that Ganryu failed to achieve"

Ichigo maintained his focus and was ready to attack, the person looked at him and sighed. "I really don't want to bright you to our leader all bruised and beaten, but if its necessary, I will take you to our leader by force" The person took out two small blades from his sheath's and began to spin them rapidly. Ichigo ran towards him with a roar and swung downwards with full force, The person dodged it and targeted a vital spot on Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly moved to his left and punched the person straight on the face; sending him flying until he hit a tree that was close by.

"...Heh, your much stronger then I expected.." The man said while he slowly got on his feet. Ichigo stared at him and flash stepped next to him while holding his Zanpakuto below the man's neck.

"Tell me how to get to the Valley of Screams, I will personally reveal myself to your leader without you needing to take me" Ichigo said while the man gulped as he felt the sharpness of Ichigo's blade.

Ichigo continued to stare at him and waited for a response, the man made a quiet gasp and smiled. Ichigo quickly felt the presence of someone nearby and jumped out of the way as an enormous axe cut through the tree that the man was sitting next to; slightly missing his head.

"Hey Shiro!, watch where you throw that thing!" the man yelled in a rage. "Sorry Dorin, I was trying to chop that kid in two" Shiro said as he turned and watched Ichigo standing on top of another tree.

"Hey, come down here Soul Reaper, so that I can chop you in two!" Shiro said loudly as his Axe came back to him like a boomerang, He got into position to throw his axe at him again froze still when he felt the presence of a spiritual arrow below his neck.

"Take one step and I'll blow off your head" Uryu said in a serious tone, Shiro had his eyes looking down without moving his head as he watched Uryu holding the Arrow on his hands. "Damn it!, Shiro!" Dorin said as he got up.

"That's enough Dorin, Shiro" said a man that appeared from behind Dorin, it was a tall man with short, dark blue hair; he wore long red earrings on each ear and had a large thick sword on his back that looked heavy.

Ichigo stared at the man, he knew that he should avoid fighting him here in the park; his reiatsu was incredible. Shiro slowly moved away from Uryu and ran back to where the man was at. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I guess right now is not the time to take you with us just yet, after all, the Memory Rosary will awaken tomorrow" the man said as he turned and began to walk back.

"Hold it!, what do you mean by 'the Memory Rosary will awaken tomorrow'!?, for what purpose do you need me then!?" Ichigo questioned out loud.

"Its simple, the Memory Rosary will appear in the living world once it awakens, it will arrive at a certain location that you, the one who came in contact with it will appear, you two, will meet again".

Ichigo slightly gasped and continued his questioning, but this time with a more quieter tone "How do you know all this?, do these memories that I'm having have to do with all of this?, the Rosary, that girl..."

"Ah, so you truly are the one, let me tell you vaguely; Almost exactly a year ago the Memory Rosary appeared in the living world, not knowing who it was or where it came from, it roamed this world to find its purpose, that purpose was to live a happy life in the living world, meeting new people and making friends, but that wasn't its purpose, its real purpose was to achieve our goals. Its real goal was to be used to force both the Living world and the Soul society to crash. Back then the Soul society decided to use desperate measures and used its devastating Kido cannon"

"With the cannon, they could destroy the valley of screams, little that they know..The valley is composed of infinite souls, there would be no way that those fools where to destroy the dimension. One other thing that they didn't know was that the Memory rosary requires one year to be revived if its ever destroyed or if it disappears when it exhausts all its power, we need that Memory Rosary, and we will take it for ourselves to achieve our goal once and for all" the man finished as he continued walking and disappeared along with Dorin and Shiro.

Ichigo walked forward in a way to stop them, but it was too late, he stared at the direction they left and gripped his Zanpakuto.

"I know what I must do...and I know where to meet her...Senna, I will find you, and see you again...".

_**To be continued...**_

**Here is the second chapter to the story; just to let some of you know when you see words that are Italic, those are flashback moments Ichigo is remembering, Just letting the reader know what is going on if they get confused. All comments are appreciated, thank you for reading.  
**


	3. I found you

**Chapter 3: I found you  
**

Ichigo was running through the streets late at night, he was still in his Soul Reaper suit so his body was left behind in the streets, luckily for him Uryu was with him, so he stayed behind to take his body to a safe place, which of course it was a drag for him to help Ichigo with his stupid mistakes.

Ichigo continued running without thinking of anything else other then wanting to find her, find Senna. He arrived at the edge of the large river next to the tall bridge, it was the place Senna told him where she first arrived, the place she first remembered.

Ichigo looked around everywhere, searching for her, he could not wait another minute, he yelled out "Sennaa!!", but there was no response. He decided to wait, patiently as he watched the river flow. Hours have passed and morning came. Still no sign of Senna.

He began to wonder if she was never coming back, he wanted to stay a little longer but he had to go to Urahara's place to find the Valley of Screams, and stop the group he met at night, he continued to stare at the river as the sun slowly began to raise; giving off a bright orange light that gave a different color to the river, the wind was blowing quietly as his hair waved.

A white light suddenly appeared in the middle of the river where he was staring at, it was like a shell, it was bright and Ichigo was forced to shield his eyes with his arms. "What is that light?" Ichigo said, he wanted to see what was going on but the light prevented him from looking.

The light slowly receded, Something was being revealed, it was a human that slowly became visible as the light continued to recede. Ichigo saw a girl, she was wearing a brown suit and a mini skirt, the air waved her soft dark blue hair, and her eyes where closed shut like if she was sleeping. There was no mistake, it was Senna.

The white light finally disappeared , Senna slowly fell towards the river with her eyes still closed, Ichigo quickly ran into the flowing river to where she was falling at, he reached her and grabbed her on his arms before she hit the water, he quickly jumped out of the water and landed on dry land and crouched down, he rested her head on his right arm and watched her until she woke up.

Ichigo's last memories where returning, he remembered now, he remembered the precious days he spend with her, her voice, her smile, the things she said...precious memories, the girl he...fell in love with, he would always deny ever liking someone, but with Senna, he felt that he could tell anyone how he feels about her without feeling embarrassed.

Senna made a quiet and soft gasp while she slowly opened her eyes and saw his face. She stared at him with those beautiful orange colored eyes, she stared at him directly at his eyes as his eyes met hers. "I..Ichigo?" Senna said in a low soft tone.

Ichigo's heart race when he heard her say his name with such a quiet and innocent tone, his heart was beating faster then before, he was glad. He was glad that she still remembered him. Ichigo smiled gently and called her name "Senna"

Tears formed on Senna's eye's, she closed her eyes and smiled gently at Ichigo while her tears escaped her eye's. Ichigo looked at her peaceful smile and puller her close to him, he embraced her tightly while touching her soft hair. Senna gasped quietly when she was startled by Ichigo, she wasn't expecting him to do that, she was blushing and her heart didn't stop beating so fast, she slowly moved her arms and embraced Ichigo while she moved her head close to his neck, his smell was pleasant, his touch was like before, so pure and gentle. She didn't wanted to let go, she wanted to stay like that for as long as she could.

"I...I thought Id never see you again" Senna said while her tears continued to escape her eyes. Ichigo pulled her away to see her face, her cheeks where wet from the constant crying, he gently wiped a tear away with his hand and said "Didn't I tell you... that we would see each other again" Both of them smiled and laughed happily.

The raising sun continued to give off that beautiful orange color to the area they where at, Ichigo slowly lifted her up and began to carry her on his arms, Senna just stared at Ichigo while he walked, she was happy that she is able to be with Ichigo again, and this time, she wished deeply into her heart...Wishing that she would stay with him and live with him, she wanted him by her side, always.

He arrived at his house, he leaped into the second floor window, he noticed Kon was on his body and saw that he was touching his stuff, which immediately pissed Ichigo off, he tapped the window; Kon turned and saw Ichigo holding a girl who was asleep.

"Ah, Ichigo!, what are you doing with that girl?" Kon said when he opened the window and Ichigo let himself in with Senna. "Its a long story, but for now..." Ichigo gently put Senna on his bed, he reached for something inside his soul reaper suit and took out a talisman that had a skull that looked similar to a Hollow's face, he pressed the Talisman into Kon's forehead and the small green pill dropped out of its forehead and Ichigo's soulless was slowly falling towards the ground, Ichigo's soul form entered his human body to merge together and stopped himself from falling.

Ichigo made a sigh and said "I haven't told dad about having a girl over, I'll try to come up with a story that will convince them somehow" He turned his head to look at Senna who was sleeping ever so peacefully. Ichigo walked towards his closet and grabbed a thick blanket that he put on top of her to keep her warm. He touched her head gently, He wispered "Senna...I.."

To be Continued...

_** My apologies for the delay, here is the next chapter I hope you(the reader) enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **_


	4. My feelings for you

**Chapter 4: My feelings for you**

Ichigo quietly whispered to Senna something until he stopped when he heard the voice of his sister from the other side of his door. "Ichigo!, your going to be late for school!" Karin said loudly, Ichigo had forgotten that he had to go to school today, but he didn't wanted to leave Senna alone with those guys still trying to find her. "I.. I'm coming!" Ichigo responded while he went towards his Closet and found his Uniform, He was still thinking if he should ditch school or go and take Senna with him, still he didn't wanted to wake her up from her sleep and there was no way to keep a close watch at her during class.

"Its just one day, I will make up an excuse tomorrow" Ichigo said as he sat down on the floor next to his bed. He waited as minutes passed. Yuzu, Karin and Isshin had left the house to do their daily work/school. Ichigo got up on his feet and walked towards the door to get something to eat but a quiet Moan from Senna stopped him from Leaving.

Ichigo turned and saw Senna slowly opening her eyes, she turned her eyes to look at the room she was in and slowly got up. Ichigo walked towards her and said "Senna, why don't you rest a little longer?"

Senna turned to look at him with her beautiful orange eyes that gave Ichigo chills, his heart was also racing thinking how beautiful she looked. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds until they both turned their faces while they blushed.

"I'm, Alright now" Senna said while still blushing.

"Do you want to go somewhere?, I'm sure you don't want to stay in here all day" Ichigo said, he slowly turned his head back to look at Senna while she did the same to look at him. "Okay" She said smiling.

"Alright, If you want to use the shower then go ahead, I will find you some clothe to change into" Ichigo said as Senna got up and followed him, Ichigo pointed where the bathroom was at and she went in, Ichigo went into Yuzu's and Karin's room to find something that might fit her, luckily Yuzu had grown up since a year ago, so some of her Clothe could fit her.

"Geez, I feel like such a pervert looking through my sisters drawer for women's clothe" Ichigo complained.

"Ichigo!" Senna yelled out, "What is it?" Ichigo responded as he went towards the bathroom and stopped by the closed door. "How Do you use the showers?"

"Your kidding me right!?" Ichigo replied loudly. "This is the first time I'm using this I think..." senna replied.

Ichigo touched his head with his right hand while thinking of what to do next, Senna asked him to get inside and show him but Ichigo refused, She told him that she wasn't naked. Ichigo who believed her slowly opened the door and let himself in, he saw Senna in her underwear while she gave off a confused expression when she saw Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widen while his face quickly turned red, his heart was beating faster then before, he used all his might to walk forward and show her. "Y..You turn this like this...to adjust the water temperature" Ichigo said in a mumbling tone while he turned the water on and adjusted it to a warm temperature for Senna to shower in.

"Ah, Thank you Ichigo!" Senna said in a cheerful tone as she slowly took her bra off in front of Ichigo, Ichigo rushed out of the bathroom while bleeding from his nose. "You need to wait for me to get out of the bathroom before taking off your underwear!" Ichigo was trembling and breathing hard, "Sorry about that!" Senna replied with a giggle.

Ichigo got a hold of himself and wiped the blood off his nose, he walked towards his sister's room to find the rest of the clothing for Senna to wear. "(I can't believe she started to undress in front of me like that... but still...she had such a nice Body") Ichigo thought to himself, he then stopped to think some more and punched himself in the chin for having dirty thoughts. "Get a hold of yourself damn it!, You're a real man Ichigo!" he then finished picking up the clothes and walked towards the bathroom again and said "Hey Senna!, I have some clothe here that you can wear!"

Senna was still in the showers and continued for 15 long minutes, after that she had finished taking a shower and managed to figure how to turned it off, she found a towel that was hanging next to the showers and began to dry herself, she opened the door and snatched the clothes off Ichigo's hands; then closed the door to change.Ichigo went down stairs and waited for Senna to finish dressing up, "Man why do women take so damn long to change?", he went towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat.

Meanwhile Senna was at Yuzu's and Karin's room, she didn't like the choice of clothe Ichigo gave her to wear so she searched through Yuzu's drawer to find something more nicer and cute to wear, she found a soft pink sweater; It was small on the waist but it looked long, The sweater also had strawberry pictures embedded across it, she put it on and it was a perfect size for her, the length of the sweater reached all the way down to her upper legs. "Perfect!" she said as she exited the room and went down stairs.

"Are you done?" Ichigo said while stopping to take a look at her. "Wait, you can't go outside just wearing that!"

"Why not?, Don't you think it looks cute?, anyways lets go already!" Senna said cheerfully, she grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him towards the exit.

Both of them where walking Through the streets of his neighborhood, it wasn't crowded since mostly everyone where at either work or at school. They continued walking, until they reached the city area where it was mildly crowded, Ichigo grabbed Senna's hand, Senna turned to look at Ichigo while she blushed.

"I...Don't want you to get lost like before" Ichigo said quietly, Senna started to blush and looked away to hide her face

Ichigo gave a gentle smile to her, he enjoyed the time he was having with her, he wanted to stay like that with her, having fun, having these feelings that felt so great. Both of them continued walking while holding hands, they went to stores where Ichigo bought her clothe, they went to a place to eat outside to talk about many things, they went to the part and watched the river flow gently.

Finally night came, Ichigo took her to the fair where both of them remembered spending their first time together, it was a pleasant memory for the two of them, Ichigo took her to entertain her in attractions and rides, they played games where Senna always beat him, they where having allot of fun. Finally they where tired and it was getting really late. "Today was allot of fun, lets do this again soon" Senna said excitingly, Ichigo nodded and said "Yhea", they started to walk back home until Ichigo saw the Ferris wheel.

Ichigo looked at Senna and held her hand tightly, he began to run, Senna was surprised by his sudden movement and followed along saying "Ichigo, Where are we going?" Ichigo continued without saying a word until they reached the entrance to ride the Ferris Wheel.

They where allowed entrance after Ichigo paid, both of them went inside the passenger Gondola that was covered in glass. After a few seconds of waiting the wheel began to move in a counter clockwise direction.

Senna was exited, from the glass she looked at the city from such a high place, the lights gave a beautiful scenery to the city, Senna pointed at places while Ichigo got closer to her to see them, They continued on for two more rounds while looking at other places of the city. Senna turned her head to look at Ichigo "Thank you Ichigo, I...I've always wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel and see the city from the sky...Thank you" She said while she blushed. "Senna" Ichigo said quietly, Senna rested her head on his shoulder, Ichigo reacted and slowly moved his arm around her "You smell nice" Senna said softly, both of them stayed like that until the ride stopped. Both of them got off and started to walk towards the exit of the fair.

Senna took quick steps of enjoyment, she turned to look at Ichigo and laughed happily, Ichigo smiled and then remembered something, he reached into his pockets for a small leather bag, inside it was a red ribbon that he had been saving this whole time, to give it to her at the right moment, there was nobody around and the place looks nice so this was his chance. "Senna, I'm returning this...to you" Ichigo said thinking to himself that he could of said something more nicer, Senna walked towards him and gently grabbed the ribbon, this whole time, he was saving it for her .

"Thank you Ichigo!" She said loudly while embracing Ichigo which startled him. She then turned away and began to tie her hair back with the ribbon Ichigo gave her, she turned back again to face Ichigo and said "Thank you Ichigo" She closed her eyes and put her hands together like a pray "If...if this is our last day together...Then I want to keep this memory...I want to keep it forever" She said in a sad tone as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ichigo walked towards her and gently lifted her head with his hand, Tears continued to drop from her eyes as she stared into Ichigo's eyes. "Senna, I..." He said as he got closer to Senna, Senna continued to stare at Ichigo with her beautiful orange eyes, she gently touched his face and pulled him closer to her, she closed her eyes as both of them kissed gently.

They kissed for a minute that seemed like an eternity to them, their touch was too great for words, Both of them wanted to say their feelings for each other, but their feelings where too much to put into words, it was a wonderful thing.

Both of them slowly pulled away from each other and started to look at each other "At first...I was afraid...afraid of being turned down if I was to confess my love to you...but now, I can say that, I love you Ichigo" Senna said softly, Ichigo continued to stare into her eyes and said "I love you too Senna, I..want this day to last forever, this wonderful moment, this wonderful feeling, I want it to last forever" Senna pulled Ichigo close again and embraced him tightly.

Time passed had passed, both of them had been walking until they reached Ichigo's house. Ichigo grabbed the door knob and sensed if his father was going to throw another surprise attack on him, he opened it and saw nobody around, he went inside and Senna followed while she closed the door, the lights where turned off, it was obvious since it was past midnight. Both of them slowly walking towards Ichigo's room and went inside quietly without waking anyone up.

Senna and Ichigo put their shopping bags down the floor, "You can use my bed, I will sleep on the floor next to you" Ichigo said while Senna walked towards his bed. "Can't we sleep together?, I feel bad that you have to sleep on the floor" Senna said. "N..No way, there are reasons why we can't sleep together" Ichigo wispered while going to his closet and started setting his pillow and blankets on the floor, Senna walked towards the door to turn off the lights, Ichigo slowly got down to sleep on the ground but Senna stopped him and pulled him into the bed.

"(What is she doing!?)" Ichigo thought to himself while his heart started beating fast. "I'm scared, please sleep with me" She wispered innocently. Ichigo scratched his head and said "...fine, but don't get any ideas while where asleep" Ichigo positioned himself in bed while facing to his left , Senna slowly stretched her arms around Ichigo and embraced him, her touch was so gentle, her smell was pure and soft. Both of them remained awake for a moment, they then closed their eyes and began to sleep.

** I attempted to write a love story in this chapter, I hope I did good since I'm not that great at them, although I will say that I tried my best. I also want to say that the next chapter will not have 'Lemon', sorry to those who where looking forward to one, but I'm trying to keep this into a nice love story.  
**


	5. My Precious Strawberry

**I am really sorry to all who've waited for the next chapter, I've had little time to get on here all week but I managed to finish the next chapter today.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Precious Strawberry**

Morning came, the bright orange rays of the sun gave light to Ichigo's room. The birds where singing peacefully and the wind outside was calm. Ichigo slowly began to open his eyes, his vision was slightly blurry until he opened them completely. He slowly got up and turned his head to see Senna still sleeping, her right arm was stretched to where Ichigo was sleeping at, she looked more beautiful when she slept which made Ichigo's heart race, he closed his eyes while he blushed and began to walk towards his closet.

He opened it to search for some clothe to wear today, he took off his shirt that he slept with, he grabbed a dark red t-shirt that was hanged in his closet and slowly put it on, he then grabbed another t-shirt but this one was black and slightly shorter then the red one he put on, he put it on while he sighed. "(I don't want to take my sleeping pants off while she's still here...Oh well, at least she's still sleeping)" Ichigo thought to himself while he slowly took off his pants, he grabbed a pair of black jeans that had two mid size belts that where part of the pants sticking out in each side that stretched from the waist area down to his knees, he put it on quickly before Senna would wake up.

Ichigo then grabbed a black sweater with a zipper in the middle, he put it on slowly without zipping it, he reached for the door knob but stopped thinking if he should wake Senna up but decided to let her rest for a bit longer while he went towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his hair which took him 10 minutes to do, he also used a body spray to smell nice. He then walked back to his room and continued towards Senna, he slowly trapped her shoulder. "Senna, its time to wake up" Ichigo said in his usual serious like tone.

Senna moaned a little since she didn't wanted to get up. Ichigo moved her shoulders a little until Senna reacted. "Nngh?, Let me sleep for five more Minutes" Senna complained, Ichigo tapped his forehead to think of a way to wake her up, but he decided to leave her alone, knowing that it would be futile to continue on.

Ichigo turned to walk away but Senna opened one of her eyes and saw Ichigo walking towards the door, she suddenly got up and jumped on top of him in a manner to stop him, Ichigo was startled, he wasn't expecting Senna to surprise him like that, he hit the floor face first while his arms stretched in front of him.

"Oops, sorry about that, I thought you where going to catch me" Senna giggled while Ichigo slowly lifted his face which his nose was slightly bleeding from the impact of the crash, "Ichigo... Are you alright?" she said in concern for Ichigo after he hit the ground hard. "Don't worry┘.. I'm fine" Ichigo lied and slowly wiped the blood from his nose, Senna got off of his back, as Ichigo then slowly got on his feet. "Now that your up, you should go take a shower and come down to eat breakfast, you can put on the clothe that I got bought you yesterday to wear today" Ichigo said while opening the door.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, she walked towards the bags from the shopping they did yesterday and hand picked the different clothe that Ichigo bough her. "I'll be outside, if you need anything then let me know okay?" Ichigo said while Senna ran out the door and entered the bathroom to use the shower.

He waited for more then half an hour until Senna got out. "Geez, why does it take you so long to take a shower?" Ichigo complained while lifting an eyebrow. "Oh, shut up" Senna said with a smile, she was wearing a strapless ruffle white dress and a primp strawberry hoodie in pink on top of it, she also had her hair tied back with the same red ribbon Ichigo gave her. Ichigo wanted to say how beautiful she looked but he was too shy to tell her.

Senna blushed when she noticed Ichigo staring at her, she turned her face and said "Well, Shall we go?"

"Yhea" Ichigo resplied. Both of them walked through the hallways and went downstairs, Ichigo's father wasn't around, which was a good thing because he didn't wanted to experience another surprise attack today in the morning, Yuzu noticed someone coming down, knowing it was Ichigo she greeted him "Oh, Good Morning Ichi-" She stopped and looked at a girl who she hadn't met before.

"Wa...Wh..who is that girl Ichigo?" Yuzu said while blushing. Ichigo scratched his head of slight embarrassment "This is Senna, she's a friend of mine" Ichigo said struggling to come up with a better reason.

"Ichigo, don't tell me that you invited her to our house and let her sleep in your room did you?" Yuzu gulped and finished with "S.. so... Did you two, you know, shared the same bed?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo denied. "Anyways we're going to get some breakfast, we'll be heading out after we get something to eat" Ichigo then walked towards the Kitchen as Senna giggled and followed, Senna stopped for a bit to properly greet Yuzu and continued to follow Ichigo to the Kitchen.

Both of them got something simple to eat while Yuzu peeked to look at them, she saw Ichigo talking to her, he was acting nicer, his smile was warm and gentle, something she's never seen before in Ichigo, she thought if she might be the 'one' for him, that she is the only girl that can bright such a wonderful smile to his face, but it was hard to believe that someone Ichigo barely met to have feelings for her, or was he seeing her before?, was what Yuzu was thinking as she continued to watch them in secret.

Both of them where finished and began to head out, Ichigo opened the door for Senna and walked out with her.

"My boy Ichigo has grown into such a gentleman, I hope those two live happily together and have fine children!" Isshin said from behind Yuzu while tears dropped from his eyes like a waterfall. "Ah!, daddy don't scare me like that!" Yuzu yelled in shock.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Senna continued to walk on the sidewalk of the streets, they continued walking until they reached a park, there was a flowing river nearby that gave beauty to the area, a metal fence was build close to the edge of the river to prevent anyone from falling in. "Wow, its so pretty!" Senna was running with joy after looking at the park, Ichigo smiled and followed her.

Both of them started to have fun, they played hide and seek which was difficult for Ichigo because Senna was good at disappearing so quickly, they played in the slide and other games, they where acting like little kids but both of them didn't care, they just wanted to share this moment together.

It was almost dawn, both of them where already tired after a long day, they where the only two left in the park which made it romantic for them, being alone together in the park while the sun went down. Senna was holding Ichigo's arm while looking at the sky with him.

Ichigo turned his head to look at her, he moved his lips to say something to her but Ichigo felt a sudden increase in Spiritual pressure, a pressure he felt before. "Senna stay close to me!" Ichigo said as he quickly got on his feet, both of them where surrounded by the 'Blanks' white beings that had red hands and heads with no face's.

"(Good thing I brought Kon along with me)" Ichigo said to himself while he reached for his pocket and took out a green pill. "Ichigo, what's going on?" Senna said in a scared tone, Ichigo turned and saw her tremble a little, he didn't like to see her like that and comforted her by saying "Don't worry Senna, I will protect you!, I promise!" He swallowed the small green pill while static emitted from his body and his soul form was released.

Kon fell to the ground on his butt and shook his head "About freaking time I get into a body!, what the hell took you so damn long!?" he complained, he then stood quiet and looked at the situation.

"Kon, please Keep Senna safe, protect her with you life, don't let anyone touch her, understood?" Ichigo said seriously, the bandages on his Zanpakuto where unwrapped to reveal the large blade, he got into position and waited for them to make their move.

"So, we meet again Soul Reaper" said a familiar voice, Ichigo looked slightly to his right and saw one of the three men he met before. It was Shiro, he was standing on top of one of the park benches, he carried his large axe on his back, ready to attack at any time.

"Thank you kindly for finding the Memory Rosary for us, now we will take her and go on with our plan" Dorin, said who was next to a tree that was on the left side from where Ichigo was standing. "So, are all four of you present?" Ichigo said while he turned his eyes to his right and saw one more person, the third person in their group.

"Indeed, even our leader Lord Nushi is here, but he does not need to show his presence to you again, us three are enough to take you down and take the Memory Rosary" The third person said while pointing his revolver like weapon at Ichigo. All three of them got into position and jumped towards Ichigo.

Ichigo gripped his Zanpakuto and got ready to attack them but the Blanks got in the way and grabbed him to hold him in a bind."What the hell?, get off of me!" Ichigo struggled to move and began to kick the blanks away from him, Shiro was the first one to throw an attack. "You're dead!" He yelled while confident that he was going to chop him in half.

Ichigo's reaction time was greater then before and could easily block his attack but a spiritual arrow intercepted Shiro's attack and pushed him away as he hit the ground on his back.

"What the hell was that?" Dorin said in confusion as a dark figure instantly appeared in front of him, Dorin saw him and was struck hard on the stomach as he was send flying until he slammed into a tree that was located behind him.

"I thought... That you might need some help Ichigo" Chad said in his usual heavy tone. "Chad...Uryu" Ichigo said surprised.

_**To be continued... **_

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will have Quincy and sado action as well as bankai(You can't have a good battle without bankai, heh).**_**  
**_


	6. Someone To Protect

**Note:** I can't predict the future so I just made an educated guess on the result of the Winter war, I'm also not that updated with the Bleach Manga, so don't hate me please , I also apologize to those who have waited a long time for an Update, you can hate me for that if you want...

Thank you all who have reviewed, I'm glad to see other people enjoy reading this story as much as I do.

** Disclaimer:** I forgot to add this on my last chapters but oh well. I don't own any bleach characters, etc...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Someone to Protect **

Ichigo was surprised, he didn't expected Chad and Uryu to show up during this time of day, both Uryu and Chad have been bored for a while, they haven't had any battles since the Winter war two Months ago, the war that ended Aizen's life along with many Espada members and Soul Reapers.

Uryu arrived with a new type of bow that looked like a cross that symbolized the Quincy mark, Chad had his normal right arm which was a dark red gauntlet that extended all the way to his upper shoulder.

"Tch, how can you fools get taken down by a few weak attacks!?, do you want to disappoint Lord Nushi!?" The third member of Lord Nushi's group said in a raged tone, his name is Genma shishi the second strongest member in their group. Shiro and Dorin slowly got on their feet, Shiro went to his knees and began to absorb the blanks into his body as so did Dorin.

"(What is going on?, what the hell are those things?)" Uryu thought while he looked at the white ghost creatures fusing with the two, Shiro made a slight laugh and turned his head to stare at Uryu. "You will regret coming here boi, now die!!" Shiro said loudly, he dashed towards Uryu at incredible speeds, he reached him in a matter of seconds and swung his Axe to hit Uryu who managed to dodge in time while Shiro's axe hit the ground hard, crumbling the ground below.

Chad in the other hand was fighting Dorin charged his right arm as it emitted Spirit energy and attacked Dorin, Dorin blocked it with his two blades with a little trouble but he managed to push Chad away and thrust forward to stab him on the stomach, Chad shifted his weight to point his fist on the ground and shot a burst of spirit energy that catapulted him in time to dodge Dorin's attack.

"Heh, nice move kid, but!" Dorin yelled, he leaped up into the air to reach Chad to attack him in the air. "You shouldn't attack your opponent head on like that" Chad said while he pointed his fist towards the incoming Dorin, Dorin saw the Spiritual energy forming on his fist and said "Oh S!" As Chad shot another burst of light blue Spiritual energy that hit Dorin directly, the burst of energy pushed him down until the hit the ground hard enough to create a strong gust of wind around the park.

"Dorin!" Shiro yelled in concern. "I wouldn't worry about him if I where you!" Uryu said while he shot an arrow at Shiro, Shiro seeing as the arrow's force was weak he turned and moved his left arm forward to stop it bear handed, Uryu smiled as the arrow's energy increased enough to pierce through his hand that traveled from the inside of his arm and exited in his upper shoulder. Shiro screamed from the intense pain while he hit the ground on his back, trying to suppress the pain while bleeding severely.

"Sorry about that, you see, when I shoot an arrow I am able to manipulate the Spiritual particles around the traveling arrow to help increase its lethal power, of course the timing the arrow is traveling at, and the time I have to use to manipulate the surrounded Spiritual particles around the arrow is extremely important, otherwise the attack will end up in failure...So what do you think about my timing that time?" Uryu explained while having a smirk on his face. Shiro managed to suppress the pain with everything he had and only stared at Uryu with hate and anger while he panted heavily.

"W..what the hell are those guys?, are they even human?" Genma said as he watched his men fall to the humans with powers he's never seen before. "Hey,don't let your guard down" Ichigo said from behind as he swung, Genma turned and blocked with his revolver before he was hit.

"Tch, how troublesome" Genma said while he pushed Ichigo's large blade away from him, Genma pointed his Revolver towards Ichigo and shot two rounds of concentrated spirit energy towards him, Ichigo blocked them with his Zanpakuto, Ichigo then got into position to run towards him but five blanks appeared from below and grabbed hold of him in a lock again.

"Damn it!, get off of me!" Ichigo struggled to move away, Genma saw his opportunity and shot three bullets that where heading towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo!!" Senna yelled as she tried to run towards him but Kon who was in Ichigo's human body grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to him to embrace her so that she wouldn't escape. "Sorry girl but Ichigo told me to protect you at all cost!, stay still...I know Ichigo will win" Kon said seriously, Senna already knows that she has faith in Ichigo and she knows that he will protect her, but she also wanted to protect him, she didn't wanted to see Ichigo get harmed because of her.

The bullets that where heading towards Ichigo missed while the blanks disappeared without a trace, it happened too fast for Genma to follow. "What?, what happened?" Genma looked around to find Ichigo's whereabouts. "Behind you" Ichigo said while he thrust his blade from behind and pierced him on the back which went through to his stomach, Blood splatter forward while Genma went down when Ichigo removed the blade from his back.

"What was...What did you do to dodge my bullets?" Genma said quietly, Ichigo rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder and said "I used something called Shunpo, also known as a flash step that Shinigami use to travel long distances at extremely high speeds" Ichigo explained.

"I..Ichigo!" Senna said loudly while she ran towards him after Kon had released her, assuming that it was alright given the current situation.

Ichigo turned and saw Senna running towards him, she looked worried and still a little scared. "Senna" Ichigo said running towards her but just as they reached each other a rope from the sky was wrapped around her midsection that then pulled her up.

"Senna!" Ichigo said loudly, when he looked upwards he saw the same man he saw before, the man he had a bad feeling about, the leader of the group that wanted to capture the Memory rosary, Senna.

Uryu quickly took notice and charged his bow, The Blanks began to fuse into Shiro again thus healing him completely, he threw a fist at Uryu to stop him but he managed to shoot a highly concentrated arrow at the rope that was made of some strange material, still regardless of what it was made of, Uryu's arrow was enough to break it in two thus releasing Senna from its grasp.

Senna was falling head first towards the ground, she screamed Ichigo's name

"Senna!, Hold on!" Ichigo said loudly as he leaped into the air and caught Senna in the air, Senna opened her eye lids to reveal her watery orange eyes to Ichigo, "Its alright Senna" Ichigo said calmly.

"A mere human caring for a thing such as the Memory Rosary?, how insolent" Nushi said from behind Ichigo, Ichigo attempted to flash step away but Nushi quickly kicked Ichigo hard on the back before he was able to move.

Ichigo gripped Senna and landed hard on the ground on his back to receive the full landing blow. "Ichigo!, Ichigo!" Senna said while touching Ichigo's face. "I..I'm alright Senna" Ichigo got on his feet and sighed. "(That kick felt hard, he may be stronger then that bastard Ganryu)" Ichigo thought, Nushi disappeared from the sky and appeared beside Ichigo in an instant. "Move over you worthless human, I'm only interested in the girl"

Nushi gripped his fist and punched Ichigo on the stomach, hard enough to send him far across the park.

Senna could not take it any more her body began to emit slight static as she released her soul form, she unsheathed her Zanpakuto and swung with full force at Nushi. "Foolish Girl" Nushi said while he punched Senna on the stomach, slightly enough to slightly knock her out. Senna was falling towards the ground with her eyes half closed, Nushi stretched his arm to catch her but she disappeared before he was able to capture her.

"What the?" Nushi said in surprise, he looked forward and saw Ichigo holding Senna with his left arm around her, his outfit had changed, he was now wearing a long black coat, his Zanpakuto had changed into a black Nodachi with a Manji crossguard . "Tensa... Zangetsu" Ichigo said while pointing his Black Zanpakuto forward.

**To be continued...**

** I did say that there was going to be Bankai in this chapter, heh. I hope those who read it enjoyed it. **


	7. Never Giving Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Bleach related.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Never Giving up **

Ichigo was in his Bankai form, his spiritual pressure was intense, something that Nushi took quick notice of, Senna had her two hands close to Ichigo's Chest while she stared at his face, Ichigo flash stepped to a nearby tree and set Senna down who was hurt when Nushi struck her. Senna was able to quietly call his name, Ichigo had a confident expression on his face while he smiled, a smile that made Senna feel safe, Ichigo was going to win.

Ichigo turned and flash stepped to where he was before, Nushi stared at him seriously as so did Ichigo. "I must not take my chances against you Soul Reaper, but don't expect to get out of this battle alive" Nushi said while he reached for his Large heavy Blade, despite its size and weight, he was able to weld it with one hand.

Both of them took their stance, Nushi grabbed the handle of his blade with both hands while taking a step forward, Ichigo gripped the handle of his Zanpakuto with boths hands and moved the position of his arms backwards to have the blade close to his face, both of them waited for a moment until they flash stepped. The clash only took a second to happen and a strong gust of wind was created when the clash happened.

Senna watched as she saw Ichigo and the Man who tried to capture her, fight each other at high speed, Ichigo had improved quite greatly since a year ago, His speed had complete dominance over his, Nushi stopped and waited for Ichigo to strike, Ichigo appeared feet's away from him and started to run towards him, Nushi readied himself as Ichigo was getting closer.

Ichigo flash stepped and dashed continuously in separate directions, the speed that Ichigo was applying was fast enough to create multiple after images of himself traveling at super sonic speeds. "(This speed!)" Nushi thought as he looked around and above him to see nothing but Ichigo's surrounding him.

"Wow!" Senna said in surprise of Ichigo's speed, she hadn't taken close notice at his Bankai before but now she has the opportunity to do so, she continued to watch closely as Ichigo continued.

Nushi began to focus him mind to find the real Ichigo but that was futile when Ichigo struck and deeply cut his right shoulder, blood gushed out of Nushi's arm and he dropped to one knee, Ichigo stopped and dashed towards Nushi to deliver the killing blow.

"No... I wont allow a mere human to defeat me!" Nushi said loudly, he raised his Large blade and clashed with Ichigo.

Ichigo and Nushi had their blades crossed while they tried to push the other back. "Your speed and strength is incredible human, your abilities exceed my expectations, I committed the error of underestimating your level, but" Nushi said as multiple blanks appeared beside Nushi and began to fuse into his body thus giving him enough force to slightly push Ichigo back.

Ichigo struggled to keep up with him as Nushi continued to push him back. "Getsuga...TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled, a black and red burst of energy was fired from Ichigo's blade that slammed into Nushi directly, Getsuga Tensho gave off a loud eerie sound when it was fired, the intensity of the attack was great enough to cause a great deal of damage to the park.

The darkness of the attack receded after a few seconds passed. Nushi was still standing, he managed to move his blade in a manner to use it as a shield to block Ichigo's attack, but even with the blade used that way, he was still injured and suffered serious injuries on his shoulders and legs.

Shiro, Dorin, and Genma who was then healed by the Blanks watched as their leader was injured in battle. "Lord Nushi!" Genma said loudly, he rushed toward him to aid him. Shiro and Dorin could not believe what they where seeing, it was impossible for their Leader to be injured by any foe, especially a human.

"W...what in the world was that...Soul Reaper?" Nushi said quietly while he panted.

Ichigo didn't say anything and was ready to fire another Getsuga Tensho at him but Genma reached Nushi and told him if he was alright with deep concern.

"Its time...We're heading back" Nushi said, Genma nodded, Nushi made a certain movement with his arm as massive amounts of Blanks began to surround everyone in the park, "Damn it, not these things again!" Ichigo said loudly while slashing the Blanks away with one strike.

"Ichigo!" Senna yelled out, she was being trapped by the Blanks, Shiro landed next to her and grabbed her. "Senna!" Ichigo rushed to save her but numerous Blanks began to jump to his direction to intercept him. Shiro took no time to wait and leaped into the sky, Dorin, Genma, and Nushi did the same to escape back to the Valley of Screams.

"Getsuga...Tensho!" Ichigo yelled while releasing another burst of black and red energy to destroy a majority of the Blanks that surrounded him. Ichigo leaped into the sky at high speeds and saw a dimensional hole opening, all four men who took Senna got in and the hole was slowly closing, Ichigo mustered all his strength to reach it before it closed. Blanks appeared in front of him to stop him but spirit arrows from Uryu made quick work on them.

"Thanks Uryu!" Ichigo yelled and continued on, he reached the dimensional hole and successfully got inside before it closed completely.

All the Blanks on the park began to disappear from the area, both Uryu and Chad stared up after watching Ichigo leave the living world. "We need to help Ichigo, lets go ask Urahara" Chad said. "Good Idea, I don't plan on sitting at home doing nothing while Ichigo is out there kicking butt, lets go" Uryu said, both of them rushed towards Urahara's house.

Two men who where on top of a building in the Human world has seen the whole thing, they also saw both Uryu and Chad running off to Urahara's place. "So Ichigo went after the Memory Rosary, What should we do Captain Kuchiki?" Renji said, he was in a crouching position before he lifted himself up.

"We do not know the entrance to the Valley of Screams, so we wait until Uraharai Kisuke finds a way in, I'm positive that he knows a way in" Byakuya replied in his usual royal like tone. "Very well, I haven't had much fun for a while, I can't wait to see what this mission brings us" Renji said with a smile.

_Valley of Screams_

Lord Nushi who was now completely healed thanks to the Blanks, Dorin, Genma, and Shiro all gathered in an empty valley, in the middle there was a long tower like object, Senna was placed in the middle. A few minutes passed and Senna gained consciousness, she started to look at her surroundings to see herself trapped in some strange object. "Where am I?, what do you guys want with me!?" Senna said loudly so that the men below would hear.

"You don't remember?, this is the same ritual that Ganryu performed a year ago when he captured you" Nushi replied.

"What!?, I don't remember ever being trapped her!, let me go, I want to see Ichigo!" Senna was struggling to get off but was unable to, her restrains where too strong to allow her escape.

"Please do not try too hard, someone like you can never break those restrains, submit now a-" Nushi was stopped and gasped when he saw the tower sliced in two, Senna was falling towards the ground but Ichigo mannaged to grab her first and safely took her away when he first ripped off her restains.

"You!, how...How did you get here!?" Shiro yelled.

"Ichigo!" Senna moved her body around and hugged Ichigo, her body was shaking, she thought she was done for when she disappeared from his life.

Ichigo landed on top of a cliff and began to flash step away as fast as he could. "Follow him!, do not let the Memory Rosary get away!" Nushi commanded, all three men including Nushi began to follow him, this time they where able to follow Ichigo at great speeds thanks to the energy of the Blanks they've absorbed so far, although absorbing Blanks to increase their power can become a double edge sword as if they do that, their bodies will become extremely weak after a short period of time, so they had to stop Ichigo before that happened.

"(These guys are faster then before, where they holding back back in the living world?)" Ichigo thought when he looked back to see his pursuers. "Sorry Senna, this will only take a minute!" Ichigo said when he stopped and let Senna down. Shiro was the first one to attack, Ichigo drew out his Black Zanpakuto and blocked his attack, Genma and Dorin followed his rythm and struck. Ichigo's blade began to emit black energy as he chanted "Getsuga, Tensho!"

"Get back you idiots!" Nushi yelled out and managed to push both Genma and Dorin away with his sword but Shiro was unlucky enough to get blasted off Ichigo was was send flying until he hit a hard surface. Given his condition, his tore limbs and burned body would certainly make anyone unable to continue fighting, yet the Blanks continued to be absorbed into his body to allow him to continue fighting.

"You are quite powerful Soul reaper, but you are on our battle ground now, there is no chance for you to get out of here alive, much less leave with the Memory Rosary" Nushi said while taking steps forward.

"(Damn it, I can finish them off anytime by using... But, what will happen if Senna sees it?, what will her reaction be if she did?... What should I do?)" Ichigo debated with himself, he didn't wanted Senna to have a negative feeling if she where ever to see him in that form, but if things got too complicated, he would have no choice but to use it, saving Senna was his top and most important Priority, Ichigo got ready and lunged towards the four men.

_To be continued..._

** Phew, finally, another update, still love the Senna and Ichigo pairing, I don't think I will ever change my opinion on those two, they are just too perfect of a pairing. **


	8. My Fears of Losing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Bleach anime related.**

**Chapter 8: My fears of Losing you**

Urahara, Chad and Uryu had arrived nearby a tall bridge just south of karakura town. They watched as a bright light was emitting from the water; Under the bridge. Both Chad and Uryu walked forward but Urahara stopped them from proceeding.

"I know you guys are in a hurry, but you must hear me out. Souls are the only things that are allowed to travel into the Valley of Screams, Humans like yourselves cannot survive in that place for too long, you will die before you could save Ichigo" Urahara explained of the situation.

"Then...What should we do?, stay here and do nothing!?" Uryu said loudly, he walked towards Urahara and finished with "Who knows what could happen on that dimension, Ichigo might be in danger, and might need our help, you have to have something that can allow us entrance without dying"

"Relax!, Ichigo's powers are quite superior to just about any Soul Reaper Captain in the Soul Society. I'm positive that he will manage on his own. Although there is the possibility that he will restrain himself from using his hollow powers to fight his enemies for some reason that he might have, He can be predictable at times. We can't take that Chance" Urahara reached for his left sleeve and started to search with his right hand until he took out a small case, he opened it to reveal two purple Mod Soul pill that Ichigo swallows when he wants to change into his Soul form.

"What are these?, these are different then the pill that Ichigo swallows" Uryu said while he grabbed one, Chad walked towards him and took a pill as well.

"That is Correct, but these two are quite different, these pills will work on any Human being who does not have any Soul Reaper powers, although its still a prototype, so you have exactly one hour to enter the Valley, help Ichigo, and come back before time runs out. Otherwise your souls might get trapped in there forever" Urahara explained while the wind began to wave his clothe and hat which he grabbed hold with his right hand.

Both Chad and Uryu looked at each other, they nodded and swallowed the pill's, their bodies emitted purple static as their souls where released from their bodies. They wasted no time, after being released into their soul forms, both Chad and Uryu jumped into the portal as they disappeared when they reached it.

"Are you sure it was wise to send two Humans from the Living world on a place like that?" Byakuya said from behind. "What can I do?, those guys will do anything to help each other out, even if it costs them their lives" Urahara walked towards the metallic fence on the bridge as he looked down.

"You guys are aware that those three can complete this task on their own, but if you want to jump in then go ahead, I'm not going to stop you" Urahara smiled and closed his eyes.

Byakuya walked towards him as Renji followed. "I was given a mission by the Soul Society and I will accomplish it" Byakuya said as he jumped into the portal, Renji followed after. Urahara just waited on the bridge, waiting in case something happened.

Meanwhile Ichigo was fighting with all he had against the four now deadly men who have been gaining power from the Blanks. Ichigo was panting and was wounded by his shoulder and right side of his mid section, he managed to get three of them to near death conditions, but they came back up with the aid of the Blanks which started to annoy him.

"Lord Nushi, we have reached our limits to absorb Blanks, if we absorb any more, we might die" Genma said.

"Yes, It is time to finish this already, Kill him!" Nushi ordered, Shiro, Dorin, and Genma readied their weapons and lunged at him, Ichigo readied himself as his Zanpakuto began to emit black energy. "(Damn, I've fired so many Getsuga Tensho's at them and they still won't go down, But I can't give up just yet, I will win, I know I will!)" Ichigo lunged towards them as well while continuing to emit energy.

"Still using the same trick eh!?, too bad it won't work on us again!" Shiro yelled as he hit the ground and caused a large chunk of land to lift when Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tensho at them. The attack went through thus breaking it to pieces, but all three men managed to dodge before the attack hit them.

Shiro appeared from behind Ichigo and slammed his large bicep into the back of his neck, Ichigo's eyes widen from the impact as he hit the ground. Senna who was watching yelled out his name, she was crying and told him to 'please' stop, she wanted him to leave so that he wouldn't get hurt, she didn't wanted him to die, she preferred to sacrifice herself instad. Tears continue to pour from her beautiful Orange eyes as she closed them while she continued to cry.

"This is the result for a Memory Rosary and a Human being to develop feelings for each other, he is paying the price for your foolishness" Nushi said who had appeared beside Senna. He turned his head to look at her "Now Memory Rosary, we must not waste any more time, come with me so that the Ceremony can begin" Nushi said, he leaned down and stretched his hand to help her up.

Ichigo was pinned down as Genma, Shiro, and Dorin started to beat him to death, Ichigo slightly screamed for pain after he was slashed a few times but he suppressed it while still having a face of not wanting to give up, his will to protect was too strong for them to break. They continued to torture him until Nushi told them to stop, to end his life quickly.

"No!... I believe in Ichigo!, I know that he will Win!" Senna yelled out, this was a surprise to Nushi, her foolish confidence and dream's boiled him inside, but that surprise quickly turned to anger as he slapped her hard with his hand.Senna's eyes wide, the slap gave her a stinging feeling on her left cheek, it was painful.

"Senna!" Ichigo yelled out, both Shiro and Dorin lifted Ichigo's shoulders to pick him up, Dorin grabbed his head to force his head to look up at Genma. Genma readied his Revolver and pointed it on Ichigo's head. "Any last words before you die?"

"...Yhea... I'm not finished yet!" Ichigo said with a smile as a white substance began to gather into his face. "(What the hell!?)" Genma said, he almost moved his finger to fire a spiritual bullet, but a spiritual arrow from a distance pierced his hand and pushed his hand away from Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo, you look pathetic, I really believed that you alone were able to defeat these four, I guess I was wrong about you and your still a pathetic Soul Reaper" Uryu said as he walked towards them.

"What the h-" Shiro was cut short as Chad used his right hand to grab Shiro's shoulder from behind and pulled him with enough force to send him flying back, Dorin quickly got up and attacked Chad with all his might, but Chad blocked it without trouble. "Sorry, but your weapon won't be able to cut through my right arm, the arm known as 'Brazo Derecha Del Gigante'" Chad's arm had transformed into a large shield that extended from his hand to all the way to his elbow like a shield. The middle of the shield had a design of a hollows teeth. The Spiritual energy that Sado was releasing was amazingly enough to take him seriously.

"Not those two again!, how where they able to cross into the Valley of Screams without dying!?" Nushi was confused, but two more pests was going to create more problems, so he had to take care of them personally. Ichigo got on his feet as he gripped his Zanpakuto. "Can you guys take care of these guys?" Ichigo said while slightly panting.

"Don't be stupid, of course we can. You take care of their leader while we take care of these guys" Uryu said while charging a spirit bow. Ichigo turned his head to look at Chad as Chad nodded. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nushi walked towards Ichigo while he grabbed his Large sword. "Your already weak Soul Reaper, but it matters not, I will make quick work on you, and then your friends!"

"That's not going to happen, because, I will beat you before I give you the chance" Ichigo made a movement with his left hand as he moved it closer to his face.

"Confident aren't you?, I'll make sure to crush that confidence when I'm about to kill you!" Nushi focused all of his Spiritual Energy as the ground below began to tremble by the intense pressure. His Spiritual energy was indeed impressive, it even surprised both Chad and Uryu. Senna continued to watch as she watched Ichigo gather a strange white substance that started to form something on his face.

Nushi took a step forward and dashed towards him, with his sword ready, he reached Ichigo in seconds as he swung with full force. A strong spiritual explosion was emitted from his attack thus blowing a strong gust of wind and energy all around their area.

"Lets find another place to fight, we obviously can't fight with those two going at it" Uryu said, all of them agreed as the three men, Uryu and Chad left the area to fight elsewhere.

Uryu arrived in an area separated from Chad. Genma readied his revolver and ran towards him, Uryu shot a number of spiritual arrows but they were quickly countered with Genma's attacks. Both of them began to move at high velocities, shooting and dodging each other's bullets. Genma was obviously great at long range combat. So Uryu had to take this battle Close range.

He reached for his back and revealed a saber of spiritual energy. "A sword!?, do you believe that you will be able to beat me with that?" Genma said with a slight laugh.

"In matter of fact, I can and will kill you with this, the Seele Schneider" Uryu said while walking towards Genma, Genma readied himself and shot a spiritual bullet at Uryu, Uryu moved the blade to the location of the bullet and blocked it. Genma continued to shoot more times but Uryu got ran towards him and blocked each attack with ease. He Swung multiple times at Genma until he sliced his upper side of his right arm. Genma quickly leaped into the air and landed feet's away from Uryu.

"So my bullets will have no effect against your attacks, in other words I'm a sitting duck here, But no matter, I too have a trick up my sleeve!" Genma reached for another revolver but with a bigger barrel, he pointed it towards Uryu as it began to emit energy. "By the way, the speed and size of this bullet will give you a quick and swift death, there is no way to dodge as this bullet will follow its target and kill them!" The revolver emitted enough energy as he shot a wide ranged burst of energy. Uryu reached for his bow and used the Seele Schneider as an arrow. "I forgot to mention two things, one is that the Seele Schneider can be used as a bow!" Uryu focused his aim and shot the blade towards the incoming burst of energy that Genma shot from his Revolver.

"Second... is that Seele Schneider is like a spiritual chainsaw, a chainsaw with spinning blades that spin millions of time per second, a chainsaw that can cut through spiritual energy and go right through it!" Uryu finished explaining as the Seele Schneider hit the burst of energy and began to split it in half as it continued forward. "Oh S!" Genma said loudly as the arrow pierced through his chest, the impact of the attack was effective enough to send him crashing into a nearby wall.

"Damn you..." Genma said while he bleed from his mouth.

"I guess this is it for you, it was nice knowing you" Uryu said while he charged an arrow, Genma yelled something out as Uryu shot the arrow on his head, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, Chad was fighting two opponents at once, Shiro and Dorin. Dorin was already wounded and bleeding after he was hit by Chad's 'Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo'. Chad was also slightly wounded, but not seriously. Shiro gripped his axe and leaped towards him, he swung with all his might, Chad moved his right arm and blocked his attack. Shir's attack managed to slightly pierce through his right arm. "Congratulations, your attack managed to slightly cut through my defenses... But just slightly" Chad charged his left hand as the flanges on Chad's arm began to open up. "I call this attack, 'El Directo'" Chad thrust his left arm backward and then punched forward with intense force as the attack blew a hole right through Shiro.

"S..shiro!" Dorin yelled out, Chad let go of Shiro as he went on his knees and slowly disappeared when the valley consumed him, he was no longer able to absorb the Blanks to heal him due to his limit. Dorin gripped the handles of his blades and made a loud roar. Chad seemed to have used a lot of energy in that attack since he was slightly panting. Dorin ran towards him and swung, Chad readied himself to block him but Uryu intervened and pushed Dorin back with an arrow.

"Uryu" Chad said while he turned to see him.

"Heh, I can't let you have more credit then me for defeating two opponents by yourself" Uryu said as he readied his Seele Schneider that he can use multiple times.

"Your right, lets make him be fifty, fifty" Chad raised his left arm and pointed it at Dorin, Dorin got up and saw both attacks charging up. "Our Lord will have your heads... He will kill you both and succeed on our goal, our goal to have both worlds collide with each other, creating a massive catastrophe that will end all of your lives!, hahaha!" Dorin yelled out in a laugher. Uryu and Chad finished charging and attacked with full force as both attacks collided with Dorin as he was being shredded to pieces until there was nothing more of him.

Back at Ichigo and Nushi's battle.

Nushi had attacked Ichigo with all his might, in his eyes, he had already won "I used my full power on that attack, there is no way that a Soul Reaper of your level could of survived it" Nushi was blinded by the white smoke that his attack created after he clashed. The smoke quickly cleared to reveal Ichigo who had stopped Nushi's attack with his Zanpakuto.

"W...what the...What in the world are you!?"Nushi was shocked, more shocked then he's ever been, Not only did Ichigo managed to block his attack, but Ichigo was wearing a mask of a demonic creature, a hollow mask. Senna was also surprised, the aura that Ichigo was emitting was vile and dark, something that didn't belong to Ichigo, like if he suddenly became someone else. "I..Ichigo?" Senna said quietly.

Ichigo noticed Senna's reaction to his hollow form, but there was no time to think about it, his eyes glowed bright with spirit energy as he pushed Nushi back violently. Nushi managed to gain control of his body as he slid on the hard surface with his feet to stop his movements, Ichigo then appeared in front of him instantly and slashed as Nushi blocked, Nushi was being pushed to his knees due to Ichigo's Immense Spiritual Energy. Ichigo was only using one hand to pin him to his knees.

"How...How did you get this power!?, this speed... this energy!?" Nushi yelled out loud. Ichigo did not respond, instead he called out the name of his attack. "Getsuga... Tensho" Mass amounts of black energy emitted from Ichigo's Zanpakuto as he fired one last Getsuga Tensho at Nushi. The size of that attack was colossal as the attack looked like it swallowed him and pushed him forward violently.

"This cant be the end...It can't end like this!!" Those where Nushi's last words as he was obliterated by Ichigo's attack.

A minute passed and Ichigo sighed while looking up into the sky, he turned and walked towards Senna with his mask still on his face. His black eyes with Yellow pupils starred at her with concern, with worry... With fear, he was afraid to find out her reaction. He was a monster, a demon in this form, something that everyone should avoid, something to run away from. He stopped half way as he closed his eyes.

Senna didn't hesitated, she got on her feet as she started to walk towards him, her foot steps where quiet, she didn't take her eyes off him.

Ichigo's mind was full of thought, he felt like he was going to lose her, that Senna will not look at him the same way again. He let go of his Zanpakuto that he was welding with his right hand as it hit the ground after it had bounced up and down from the impact of the fall. He then gripped his fists in a struggle to sustain the pain that was starting to well up inside him until... her touch calmed him down. Ichigo's eyes widen, it was a feeling of surprise and then relieve when she saw her warm expression. She gently touched his mask and looked straight into his eyes, she didn't looked scared at all, she didn't look disgusted or anything, she was smiling. As she moved her hand to continue to touch his mask, the mask slowly broke off like if her light was shattering his darkness.

Pieces from his mask continued to fall on the ground until they where completely off his face to reveal Ichigo's face and his now sparkling brown eyes. Senna touched his face with both hands as she pulled him close to her. "I will always love you, Ichigo" she said gently while her eyes stared to his. Ichigo's mind cleared with just those words, she pulled him closer and gently pressed her lips on his. Ichigo moved his arms and embraced her gently. They moved out of the kiss while staring into their eyes. "Thank you, Senna" Ichigo said with a gentle smile. Senna smiled back as they moved in closer for another kiss.

"Ahem!, if you two are done, we should be heading back" Renji said. Ichigo was surprise to hear a familiar voice he hasn't heard since the Winter war was over. "R-Renji!...Byakuya!, what are you guys doing here!?" Ichigo said in surprise.

"Still referring me by my first name I see... Anyways were on a mission to stop a group of men that have been plotting to destroy the Soul Society and the Living world with the power of the Memory Rosary. Our Objective was to kill the four men as soon as possible, our other Objective was to capture the Memory Rosary and put her in confinement in case another situation like this happens in the future" Byakuya explained as he took a step forward.

Ichigo stepped in front of Senna in a manner to protect her. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow Senna to be taken from me" Ichigo said.

"Do not worry, I have no intentions on capturing her. I know of a better solution that will prevent the girl from being used again without the need to confine her, and Urahara Kisuke has the answer" Byakuya said as he turned around to look away. "He will explain the rest, Let us go"

Uryu and Chad arrived next to Ichigo and told him if he was alright, Ichigo nodded and wasted no time in small talk, they followed Byakuya until they found the dimensional hole that they entered from. They entered through it and disappeared from the Valley of Screams.

Urahara was waiting for around 45 minutes until he saw the water below starting to react to something. Six figures burst from the water below as they stopped when they were in a decent hight to land on the bridge. All six went down and landed on the hard surface of the bridge. All of them turned and looked down at the portal as it began to shirnk slowly until there was nothing of it.

Senna turned her head to look at Ichigo, she then pushed herself against him while embracing him. "Thank you Ichigo, Thank you for saving me"

**To be Continued...**

**That's right, the story isn't over yet.**


	9. Your New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters

Authors note: I apologize to those who were waiting so long for the next update.

* * *

Chapter 9: Your New Life

Ichigo was walking through the side walk while carrying Senna on his back, they were back to their normal bodies after coming back from the Valley of Screams. They didn't speak for a while as Ichigo continued walking, small echoes were made with each step he took, Senna's face was close to his, Ichigo felt Euphoria knowing that Senna was going to stay with him, but he also had a little bit of sadness and regret. Memories started to return to them, they remembered the day Ichigo was carrying Senna the same way to the grave site were she wanted to know if she once lived there, she wanted to know if her name was written on her 'family's' grave.

It was a heart breaking moment in Ichigo's life, he knew that, that day, he was going to lose her, Ichigo continued to remember that time when he was walking past the grave's in the graveyard, he had a pinched feeling on his heart, telling him to embrace her as tight as he could and never let go, never letting go of this feeling that he's never felt before, this wonderful feeling he had for this wonderful being. Those few days that they spend together were like a beautiful dream to them, when their eyes first met, when they first exchanged words, and when the time they spend the night together in the fair, those wonderful moments that they treasured deeply into their hearts.

Their feelings for each other was greater then any love out there, they only met for a few days, but they felt like they knew each other in a life time, both of them wanted to confess to each other, they wanted to confess their feelings, they wanted to know so badly that it hurts, yet they were hesitant, they were afraid to find out the answer. Even though they wanted to say 'I love you' to the one they love, they wanted to continue loving each other without getting hurt.

Ichigo was still remembering the past, the guilt he felt for not being able to protect her, the painful sadness he held deep inside him when he heard her say that she was feeling warm, and felt her slowly vanish from his life. This wonderful human being who he fell in love with was gone, he was powerless and unable to do anything to bring her back.

"Are you remembering that day... Ichigo?" Senna wispered in his ear, Ichigo snapped into reality as he focused on the road ahead. "Yeah" He replied quietly. Senna sensed the sadness in his voice, she knew that Ichigo felt pain when she departed from him, she wanted him to forget and erase that sadness, she embraced him tightly and smiled. Ichigo smiled as well and continued on his way while carrying Senna.

They finally reached Urahara's shop, Byakuya told Ichigo that he had the answer to allow Senna to live an ordinary life. Ichigo stepped forward and stopped as the sliding doors opened. "Is she ready?" Urahara said with his usually calm tone, he was already informed of the situation from Byakuya Kuchiki. Senna nodded in consent. Urahara closed his eyes and told her to follow him, Ichigo was to wait outside. Minutes that seemed like hours to Ichigo had passed. The sliding doors opened again to reveal Urahara, Ichigo stepped forward, eyes daggered the background behind Urahara as he tried to see if Senna was there.

The sliding doors opened even more to reveal Senna who still looked the same, except for one thing.. "I gave her the same type of Gigai body that I gave to Rukia when she lost her Soul Reaper Powers. This body will slowly turn her into a human being much like any common person on this world, she will no longer have Soul Reaper powers, and her purpose of being a Memory Rosary, will vanish" Urahara explained, this was indeed good news to Ichigo, Senna will now have the opportunity to have an ordinary life that she wished to have. "I'm glad" Ichigo said with a gentle smile.

Urahara couldn't help but smile as well when he saw the two exchanging warm smiles. Ichigo stretched his right arm forward, offering to take her home, Senna felt hesitant, feeling that she will be a burden to his family if she were to live with them, but Ichigo's eyes gave her a sense of relief, telling her that everything was going to be alright. She accepted his hand as both of them walked away holding hands. Like a newly married couple.

It was night now, both of them had been walking outside for hours, they wanted to go around the city and the town Ichigo lived at to spend time together, making her know the area a little better so that she wouldn't get lost in the future since she tends to do that. They walked past the river were Ichigo found her for the second time. "Ichigo, if something in our lives ever departs us from each other... I will wait for you here, I will wait until I see you again" Senna said softly. Ichigo stopped to look at her. "Don't say that Senna, We will never be apart, I know we won't... I swear it to my soul that it will never happen" Ichigo's voice sounded strong, it had a strong feeling of dedication and will mixed with his own feelings for her.

Tears wanted to escape Senna's eyes "Don't sound so corny Ichigo" she said, She was blushing beet red and wanted it to hide it by turning her face slightly to the left. Ichigo took notice but didn't say aything "Shall we get going?" Ichigo said, heart beating. Senna nodded so innocently that it made Ichigo blush, this was something new that he's never seen in Senna, he continued walking while holding her hand. "(She looked so cute!, Man I can't stop blushing!)" Ichigo thought while making his usual nervous expression.

They finally reached the Kurosaki home. "So, you are saying that she was attacked by burglars, you saved her, then you decided to take her home because she lost her memories and has no other place to go?... I don't know, it all sounds too fishy to me" Karin said, she sensed that he wasn't telling the truth so she got suspicious. Yuzu looked happy and Isshin was in shock.

"Haha, yeah, that's what happened. (This feels like Deja Vu)" Ichigo thought while scratching his head nervously.

"Hi. I'm Senna" She said normally, eyes having an almost lazy look.

"Welcome to our home!" Yuzu said almost happily, she was happy to see Ichigo back after a day or two of being gone, and he was back with Senna, the girl who gave Ichigo that warm and gentle smile, a smile she wants to continue seeing. Ichigo had always had that hostile frown on his face, he was always having regrets, the regret of his past that he never seemed to forget, he used to have a peaceful and happy smile when his mother was alive... Until that gruesome night, when his mother died. Since then, Ichigo never smiled like that again... But now, his hidden smiles shined bright, the smile that Senna helped restore.

"Thank you for having me over" Senna responded.

"Yuzu, can you warm the bath for her?, thank you" Ichigo asked while he blushed, he walked upstairs to go to his room, Senna followed. Isshin was still in shock, he then got to his senses and stealth towards Ichigo's room, Yuzu followed. Karin tried to stop them but they were long gone.

"You will be living with us until I get us a place to stay, Once I finish High school, I will be working full time. Don't try to worry about anything, just leave it to me Senna" Ichigo said with confidence. Senna nodded and sat on his bed. "Ichigo, I want to go to the same School that you are going to... I want to learn new things, make friends, see the world with my own eyes. I want to help you Ichigo" Senna requested. Ichigo was a bit surprised, but it wasn't a bad idea, the education can help her in the future, but he still didn't know her level of knowledge, the school he went to is one of the top schools in Japan. One that requires a lot of intelligence to get in. "Sure, but you will need to take an entrance exam and pass it, otherwise you wont be able to get in. I have some books around here which you can use to study, I will talk to my father about it to get his agreement, the school year has barely started so you will be able to enter if you make it in" Ichigo said, Senna nodded and dropped herself on his bed, resting her back on the soft sheets of Ichigo's bed.

"Senna, you can't sleep on my bed this time, my family is here now and they will get the wrong idea if they see us sleeping together" Ichigo said but Senna didn't obey and remained on his bed. "What ideas are you talking about?, I'm sure its okay, after all this is your room... Besides both your sisters are sharing the same room and there isn't enough room for me there, I will just be a bother to them"

"No you won't, now off my bed!" Ichigo struggled with her. Both Isshin and Yuzu continued to listen on the door while they blushed. "He's going to get mad you know" Karin warned. Yuzu shushed her and said "Senna just said that she's going to sleep with him"

"He's almost an adult you know, its bound to happen" Karin replied almost calmly. Yuzu grabbed her head in panic, she didn't feel right about this, all kinds of thoughts were running through her head. Isshin thought out loud if he should stop him or let nature run his course. Ichigo slammed the door open and said "Hey!, what are you guys doing!?"

"I told you guys that he would get mad" Karin sighed. Yuzu told Ichigo that the bath was ready, Ichigo calmed himself and turned back to inform Senna that the bath was ready, Senna nodded and followed Yuzu to the bathroom. "If you need anything, just call me kay!" Yuzu said as she closed the door shut. Senna continued on to take her bath.

Ichigo was on the other bathroom taking a quick shower, he then brushed his teeth and then walked towards his room, all the lights were off and everyone else was asleep. He wanted to check on Senna but he didn't wanted to wake her sisters up. He slowly turned the door knob to his room and went inside, he was shirtless and had a towel on his head while he continued to dry his hair. He walked towards his bed, window was open and the lights from outside gave Ichigo enough light to see around, his bed had a bump, he immediately knew that Senna sneaked away from the girls room to sleep into his bed. Ichigo walked close enough to see Senna sleeping soundly.

He sighed and walked back towards his closet to find something to sleep on, he gently laid a thick blanket and a clean white pillow on the ground, he almost leaned down to sleep on the floor but Senna forcefully pulled him to the bed. "(Not again!)" Ichigo thought while he struggled to move but Senna's strong grip and soft scent rendered his movements useless. "Hold me Ichigo" Senna said quietly. Ichigo couldn't help but adhere to her request, he laid on his back while Senna moved close to embrace him, her head resting on his shirtless chest while her right hand rested on the right side of his chest. Ichigo embraced her close with his right arm.

"I love you Ichigo" Senna said quietly before going into a deep sleep.

Ichigo gently kissed her head and said "I love you too, Senna"

To be Continued

* * *

Finally I have the next chapter up after so long!, Next chapter will be the final chapter for those who care?. Thank you for the comments so far, I appreciate each and every one of them. 


	10. Goodbye

**Disclaimer**

I don't Own Bleach, its music or any of its Characters that are used in this Story.

** Author's Comments**

My deepest apologies to all who have waited for the next chapter. I've been dedicated to another Story in a Message Board I'm really into and I haven't had much time to come here. Graphics and work have also taken much of my time away from here. Although I've been coming here to read other stories relating to Senna and that's it so don't think I disappeared all of a sudden. O.o

I will of course end this story with Chapter 10. I will use a different method of writing my stories from now on, let me know what you think and also let me know if you're all satisfied with the length of the chapter since my last chapters seemed too cramped like what many of you have mentioned and too short.

** Chapter 10: Goodbye **

"Ichigooo!!, Hurry up and get up or you'll be late for work!" Senna shouted from downstairs.

"Quit Shouting!, I'm coming already!" Ichigo replied while holding the toothbrush with one hand and the comb with the other. His business suit was a mess, his pants and shirt weren't even ironed.

"Ichigoo!!" Senna made another long shout at Ichigo.

Ichigo made it to the kitchen. He started coughing when he swallowed the toothpaste he had in his mouth when he was brushing his teeth on the way down stairs.

"Ichigo, are you alright!?" Senna said in concern as she scurried towards him.

"Y..yeah.." Ichigo replied with a little bit of embarrassment

"What about Zangetsu?, did you wake him up like I asked you?" Senna asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"(Crap..)" Ichigo tuned back and sticked his head out of the kitchen room and shouted "Oi!, Zangetsu!, Wake up!"

Senna walked back and continued to prepare the toast. She wore a pink kitchen apron with strawberry designs in it. She still wore the same Ribbon Ichigo gave her as a gift after all these years. She also wore the ring Ichigo gave her when they got married.

She sighed "You better eat your toast honey or you're going to be late" She walked back with a plate with two toasts and warm coffee or so she assumed.

"Coffee?, you know I don't like this stuff!" Ichigo remarked. He's never liked Coffee and never will.

"Drink it, it will keep you moving for the day!" Senna grabbed the cup of coffee and attempted to force him to drink it, knowing that he was too stubborn.

"No!, get that thing away from me!" Ichigo began to struggle with her.

"Drink it Ichigo!" Senna continued to wrestle with him

After a few seconds of struggling and minor arguing Senna accidentally tripped over the foot of the table and spilled the coffee on top of Ichigo's head as she then landed on top of Ichigo after.

Both of them hit the ground seconds later. Senna gasped quietly as she remained motionless with the now empty cup still on her hand.

Ichigo was silent also he made his old frown as his eyes opened to look at the ceiling.

"I'm glad it wasn't hot, otherwise I would be screaming my ass off" Ichigo said while he reached for his now wet hair with his right hand.

Senna couldn't help but start to laugh at his remark. Ichigo looked at her and laughed a little. "Same old Senna"

After a moment of laugher it suddenly became quiet. Ichigo stared at Senna with a questioning expression of what was running through her mind.

"Ichigo" Senna said quietly while she got close to his face.

"What is it Senna?" Ichigo asked along with a bit of inner thought of why she was now looking at him like that.

Her innocent expression was adorable, this made Ichigo blush beet red, he felt like he was back in his High School days when he blushed each time Senna moved closer to him for a kiss.

"I'm glad I met you" Senna embraced Ichigo who was still on the ground on his back. Her voice was like a gentle breeze that ran throughout his body. She would use those words over and over for him and only him.

"I'm glad I met you too, Senna" Ichigo moved his arms to embrace her. Her soft aroma always made him feel relaxed every time he holds her.

"I can't believe how time flies, Huh Ichigo?" Senna said softly.

"Yeah. These past Eight years were like a wonderful dream" Ichigo closed his eyes "I wonder how the others are doing. I never saw them after that day"

**Flash Back**

It was graduation day. Everyone who graduated had received their diplomas. They all attended the main Gym after to say their goodbyes to all their friends and teachers.

This was also a time for memories, many were sad that they had to say goodbye to all the friends they made, they shared memories and talked about their future.

Ichigo stood near the middle of the gym, he waved goodbye to his friends, Keigo, Tatsuki and Mizuiro.

After exchanging goodbyes a man approached him.

"Oi!, Ichigo!" Ishida Uryu shouted from far.

"Hey" Ichigo flatly responded.

"Just a 'hey' eh?, not even a congratulations?, you're so simple minded" Ishida said with a sigh.

"Shut up!, what do you want anyways?" Ichigo irritatedly said while moving his eye brows indicating confusion.

"Its graduation day you idiot!, you're supposed to congratulate your classmates who graduated with you!" Ishida twitched a little. But of course, this _is_ Ichigo he's talking to, it shouldn't be much of a surprised. Although he had hoped for him to mature a little.

"Don't call me idiot you idiot" Ichigo flatly said with a little annoyance on his tone.

He then coughed a little and looked around to see if anyone was looking at him "Congratulations Ishida"

"Hmm, I'm not satisfied with the congratulations _and_ the tone of your voice.. but it will do" Ishida said as he walked away.

"Oi!, Aren't you going to congratulate me!?" Ichigo shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to Ichigo. Ichigo stood frozen. He became nervous but managed to give out a few words "uh.. never mind everyone, haha.. ugh."

Everyone minded their own business again, some especially girls giggled and thought that his reaction was cute.

Ishida turned as he looked at Ichigo one last time. He pushed his glasses up a little and smiled as he then walked away from the school gym.

"Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo. We might cross paths again in the future" He closed his eyes and remembered all the times he spend with Ichigo and the crew, all the people they met and all the foes they fought.

He was glad he joined with Ichigo in the struggle against the Soul Society, The Espada and Aizen who was defeated years ago by Ichigo, himself, Sado, Inoue and the Soul Society. He was glad to call them his friends.

He continued walking outside as the rays of the setting sun shined down on him. He raised his right hand indicating a wave of goodbye. "I'm looking forward to that day"

Meanwhile back at the school gym.

"Damn!, where is she?" Ichigo became a little impatient. He wanted to go home already, he never liked to stay in one place for too long, especially in crowded areas.

"Congratulations Kurosaki-san!" a cheerful voice said from behind.

"Ah. Inoue" Ichigo responded while he turned back to look at her. "Oh, Congratulations on graduating, Inoue"

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. So, what are you going to do from now on?"

Ichigo began to wonder. He then scratched the back of his head and continued to remain in deep though "(Seriously.. what the hell am I going to do from now on?)"

Inoue noticed his inner conflict and decided to pat his shoulder to calm him down. "Its okay, Kurosaki-san. I'm sure that you will find your true purpose in life soon enough" she said with a smile.

"Y..Yeah" Ichigo said with a little doubt.

Inoue felt a little embarrassed to try it, but she wanted to give him some confidence. She forced her cheeks to get fat as she took a deep breath.

"(What the hell is she doing?)" Ichigo thought, eyes widen with confusion.

"No!, You have to say that you _will_ find your purpose!, that you can do it Kurosaki-san!" She finally exhaled as she began to pant a little.

"You have to keep on living. You have to fight for that happiness that you've been holding on to the past few years, Kurosaki-san. I..I know that you will be happy for the rest of your life"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. "But please.. promise me that you won't break... Please.. Keep on giving that same smile that you've been showing us. Please don't stop smiling." Inoue's words were serene and serious.

Ichigo felt a little guilty and a little sad. He didn't know what to do to comfort her.

He finally patted her shoulder. Inoue looked at him with her watery eyes. "Thank you, Inoue" he said.

Orihime closed her eyes again and smile as she turned around. "You're welcome" She said with a forcefully cheerful tone.

Sado walked towards them with his usual expression. "Hmm" he murmured while signaling a hello sign with his right hand.

"Chad, You're still here" Ichigo said with a little surprise.

"I can't say Hello to my friends?" He replied with his deep sonorous tone.

"Its not that.. I just assumed that you didn't like to hang around in a place like this for too long like me (Seriously, where is she!?)" Ichigo said while looking around.

"Are you looking for Senna?" Sado flatly said.

"Yeah, sort of.."

"She's outside waiting for you.. I believe"

"Really!?, damn I nearly forgot!" Ichigo ran towards the exit, he turned his head to see them one last time "I'll see you guys around!, Later!" he said as he waved goodbye at both Inoue and Sado.

"Ichigo.. He's changed" Sado pointed while he stared at the exit Ichigo took off to.

"Yes.. Everyone is changing, all of us are going our own separate ways now, finding our new life as adults" She looked down as sadness began to weld up inside her "Its sad to see everyone go"

Chad took a few steps forward before stopping in front of her "We'll meet again. The four of us.. We'll see each other again" He said as he turned and gave her a thumbs up.

Inoue laughed a little and smiled as she returned the thumbs up. Both of them walked towards back towards another exit.

_Thank you for everything, Kurosaki Ichigo  
_

Ichigo made it to the exit, he looked around the school ground and searched for her. "Where did she go?" Ichigo wondered.

"Got ya!" Senna said as she embraced Ichigo from behind, nearly making him lose his balance.

"Ah, Senna, I was waiting for you inside"

"I wanted to look at the setting sun. Its really beautiful!" Senna said in her enthusiastic attitude. She then let him go and walked around him to see his face.

"So, did you say your goodbyes to your friends?"

"Yeah" He replied. He looked back and stared at the school they attended.

"So many things happened. I've meet so many people here.. I'm glad I met everyone."

Ichigo raised his hand and pointed it at the school. He clenched his fist and smiled.

_Goodbye_

Both Senna and Ichigo walked back home together. The bright sky colored their path with a soft orange color.

"Remember that time we snuck out of school to go to the carnival?" Senna said happily.

"I remember... We got in trouble the next day"

"Oh and remember the time I first kissed you during school?, everyone was staring at us all weird for weeks" Senna continued to talk.

"That was an awkward moment, I wonder why everyone stared at us like that?" Ichigo wondered deeply.

"Then there was the time you accidentally walked in the girls bathroom. And the time we made that surprise class party when the teacher was absent. And the time we spend trying to find each other after getting lost in the throng of people, and the time I made you chase me around school, and..."

"I-I think that's enough Senna" Ichigo said with a little embarrassment while he touched his head with his right hand.

"So, now that we're out of school, how about we make a kid?" Senna said like if it was a normal thing to say.

Ichigo jumped at the sudden and unexpected comment, his heart was beating faster then ever before. "W.what are you talking about?, we can't do that" he stuttered with each word as he spoke nervously.

"Nn?, is something wrong?" she replied in confusion.

"O-of course there is. Y-you can't say something like that with a straight face, It isn't normal!"

"Ah, okay!" She smiled and began to walk faster "Last one home is a rotten fish!" She enthusiastically said while running ahead of Ichigo.

"Oi!, Whait up, Senna!" Ichigo shouted as he ran towards her.

From on top of a two story house, two Shinigami's watched them.

"Are you sure about this, Rukia?. You won't be able to see him again after this" Renji questioned.

"Yes. There is no need to stick around here anymore. Ichigo's not a kid anymore. He will resume his normal life as a human" She turned "He shouldn't involve himself in Soul Society affairs any longer... Lets go, Renji" Rukia said.

"Heh, if you say so" Renji turned "So long, Ichigo"

Ichigo was about to catch Senna, but he suddenly stopped when he heard a voice. He turned and looked upwards to see two Hell butterflies flying away.

"(Renji.. Rukia)" Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo!, Come on!" Senna shouted while she continued to run in her frivolous manner.

"I'm coming" He replied to her. "(Goodbye guys)"

He rushed towards Senna and continued on his chase as the setting sun shined down on Karakura Town. Their new life together was about to begin.

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo and Senna remained on the ground while still embracing themselves. Senna was about to say something but quiet footsteps heading towards them stopped her.

"Oka-san, I'm hungry" a little boy said as he peeped inside the kitchen.

"Ah, Zangentsu, good morning honey!" Senna greeted him with a smile as she quickly got off Ichigo and walked towards him. "I'll prepare you something delicious to eat before you go to school while your stinky father takes a bath"

"Very funny" Ichigo said as he got off the ground. "Alright Senna, I'll be taking a bath. I might be late this time, but it doesn't matter. I'll come up with some excuse" Ichigo said with confidence.

"Thats the spirit!, now hurry up and wash that coffee off your head or you'll be stinking the house with coffee odors" Senna commanded.

"But today is Saturday mama. I don't have school today" Zangetsu pointed out. Both Senna and Ichigo became silent for a long while.

Ichigo looked at his Cell phone and saw that it was indeed Saturday. "Well, what do you know?.. Its Saturday"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Sorry about the rushy morning, Ichigo" Senna said calmly while she started to fix Zangetsu's meal.

Ichigo felt stupid for letting time trick him like that "I'll take a bath and go back to sleep then"

"Hold on, honey" Senna scurried towards him and stopped him "Lets go to the carnival today!"

"To the Carnival?, is it that time already?"

"Yes, they opened just recently. Lets eat and go to the Carnival after. It'll be fun, right Zangetsu!"

"Yeah!" Zangetsu replied cheerfully. Like his mother, he loved to go to the carnival and spend time with his family. Ichigo never said no to their request and always ended up saying "Alright, we'll go"

Two hours later they were walking outside together. Ichigo carried Zangetsu on his Shoulder while Senna walked in front of them.

"Wow!, I want to go to that thing, Ichigo!" Zangetsu pointed at the giant ferris wheel.

Zangetsu has always called Ichigo by his first name. He never referred him as dad, father or any other type of names but Ichigo. He also doesn't refer him as san because Ichigo thought it was too formal and didn't liked his son to call him that.

"Be patient, we'll get there soon enough, Zangetsu" Ichigo responded.

"Oi, Ichigo. What does Zangetsu stand for?" Zangetsu asked with curiosity.

"Heh, five years old and you're already curious about your name?" Ichigo took a small deep breath before answering "Zangetsu stands for 'Cutting Moon'. The name belongs to one of my most trusted partner in combat"

"Combat?, you were a soldier, Ichigo?" Zangetsu furthered his curiosity with more questions.

"Yeeah.. Something like that"

"Cool!. But, where's your friend now, Ichigo?"

"He's still alive somewhere. But every time I need help, he's always there to lend a hand"

"Really?" Zangetsu grabbed Ichigo's head and attempted to look down at his fathers face.

"Hehe, really" Ichigo responded warmly.

"Come on slow pokes!, or I'll leave you behind!" Senna shouted from far.

"Oi, how did she get there so fast?" Ichigo wondered.

"Come on, Ichigo!, or we'll never catch mama!"

"Right, lets go!" Ichigo said as he chased after Senna with his son Zangetsu on his shoulder. Senna waited for them to arrive as all three of them walked together to the carnival that day.

It was another day to remember, another memory to cherish.

Precious memories.

**Ending song-** _sen no yoru wo koete _

**The End.**

** I thank you all for reading, especially those who took some of their precious time to leave a review for me. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of this fan fic I wrote as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**


End file.
